


Swan Song, Take Two

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behemoth (Kingdom Hearts), Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Keyblade War, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 5A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DARK ONES DUEL TO THE DEATH!</p><p>When Hook and Nimue plot to devastate the world, Emma must stop them.  But the only possible way to do so is by killing him with Excalibur, reuniting the Darkness into one body.  Meanwhile, Arthur plans to take over Storybrooke using an undead soldier — the legendary Black Knight.  But, Guinevere and Lancelot secretly launch a revolution against him, rallying many of the people of Camelot to their cause.</p><p>—</p><p>An alternate ending to the Camelot arc, which essentially kicks off right before the final scene of “Broken Heart.” In other words, in my version of “Swan Song,” Hook never summons the previous Dark Ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DAYBREAK TOWN RUINS — DAY — FLASHBACK                       

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          Open on a dilapidated, war-torn land.  Vegetation is dead,       

          and the sun is blaring.  It looks like a desert.  Buildings      

          are in ruin, including a tower, which has partially fallen       

          over.                                                            

                                                                           

          Enter a HOODED WOMAN in a pink cloak over a violet and white     

          dress.  A fox mask covers the top of her head.  In her hand      

          is giant, ornate key with a fox’s face on it.  This is her       

          KEYBLADE.                                                        

                                                                           

          Monsters and SOLDIERS began to attack her, but she swiftly       

          takes them out with her Keyblade, hurling it around,             

          striking, basically doing all kinds of cool moves.  She          

          enters the tower.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DAYBREAK TOWN TOWER — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          The tower is being used as a prison the hooded woman knocks      

          out the guards with her Keyblade.  Then, she approaches a        

          cell.                                                            

                                                                           

          Inside is a familiar face: MERLIN.  He and his cellmate ADDA     

          are in tattered robes and shackles, which are tied to the        

          wall with rope.  The hooded woman raises her Keyblade in         

          front of her.                                                    

                                                                           

                              HOODED WOMAN                                 

                    Stand back.                                            

                                                                           

          A magnificent beam of light emits from the end of her            

          Keyblade, and the cell door opens.  She cuts their ropes         

          with the teeth of the Keyblade.                                  

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Foreteller Ava.  Thank you!                            

                                                                           

          He briefly hugs her.  She gives an unseen item to each of        

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              FORETELLER AVA                               

                    My master and the other foretellers                    

                    have already fallen.  HIS forces                       

                    are only growing stronger.  We need                    

                    to leave.  NOW.                                        

                                                                           

                              ADDA                                         

                    But where can we go?                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FORETELLER AVA                               

                         (already walking away)                            

                    To the Grail.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DAYBREAK TOWN RUINS — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          TILT DOWN on Ava, Merlin, and Adda exiting the tower.            

                                                                           

                              FORETELLER AVA                               

                    The power of the Grail is great                        

                    enough to end this terrible war.                       

                                                                           

          THUMP!  The ground shakes, and a shadow covers our               

          trio.  They look up.                                             

                                                                           

                              ADDA                                         

                    What is that thing?                                    

                                                                           

          It is a large, purple beast with ferocious tusks that extend     

          upward.  A black horn extends from its forehead.  It             

          roars.  LOUDLY.                                                  

                                                                           

                              FORETELLER AVA                               

                    A behemoth.  Its horn is its weak                      

                    spot!                                                  

                                                                           

          Merlin and Adda extend their arms, and in a flash of light,      

          their Keyblades appear.  All three of them hurl their            

          Keyblades at its horn, repeatedly.  However, the behemoth        

          has tricks of its own.  It headbutts them.                       

                                                                           

          While Merlin and Adda are able two grab onto its tusks, Ava      

          is not so lucky.  She gets hit with the horn.  Merlin and        

          Adda throw their Keyblades from the tusks, as Ava is able to     

          strike one final blow, killing the behemoth.  It falls over,     

          but so does Ava.  Merlin falls on his knees.                     

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    No!  Foreteller!                                       

                                                                           

          He removes her mask.  My god.  She is only a girl, about         

          HENRY’s age.  Ava immediately grabs his arm.                     

                                                                           

                              FORETELLER AVA                               

                         (weakly)                                          

                    Find the Grail, end the war.                           

                                                                           

          Ava’s eyes close, as she dies.                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                               ACT ONE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S OFFICE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          DAVID, SNOW, REGINA, ROBIN, and MERIDA are standing opposite     

          Henry and EMMA, in that order, clockwise.  They are holding      

          dreamcatchers.  They have just gotten their memories             

          back.  Picking up from where we left off at the end of           

          OUaT-510:                                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I Remember.  I Remember what he is                     

                    doing.  I remember what THEY are                       

                    doing.                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hook wants to destroy the barrier                      

                    keeping magic inside Storybrooke!                      

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Can he do that?                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Unfortunately, he cast the                             

                    Curse.  He set the rules.  So, yes,                    

                    he can do that.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    As long as he is a Dark One, he has                    

                    power over the Curse.  But, so do                      

                    I, so I can hold it back.                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    In other words, you’re canceling                       

                    each other out.                                        

                                                                           

          Suddenly, MR. GOLD enters.  He is holding Excalibur in one       

          hand, walking on his cane in the other.                          

                                                                           

                              GOLD                                         

                    Perhaps it would interest you to                       

                    know that I have just re-acquired                      

                    this.                                                  

                                                                           

          He tosses the sword on the ground, in the center of the          

          group.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GOLD (cont’d)                                

                    Kill the pirate with this, Miss                        

                    Swan, and you will be the only Dark                    

                    One.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    But then what?                                         

                                                                           

                              GOLD                                         

                    The Darkness can be expelled.  But                     

                    it cannot simply be                                    

                    destroyed.  Sorry to burst your                        

                    bubble.  It needs a vessel, or else                    

                    it will plague this town.                              

                                                                           

          Obviously, this is concerning to our group.  All this time,      

          they had been planning on destroying the darkness, but           

          apparently that’s not how it works.  Something about laws of     

          conservation of magic, or something.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WOODS — NIGHT                                               

                                                                           

          ZELENA, ARTHUR, and GUINEVERE are standing over a dead man’s     

          body.  It is that of his squire GRIF.  His veins are             

          blackened by the Agrabah viper venom he drank in                 

          OUAT-503.  Zelena is holding her mother’s spell book.  It is     

          open.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    How much longer until the spell is                     

                    ready?                                                 

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Not much, my pretty.  I just need a                    

                    few ingredients.  Soon, you will be                    

                    able to seize this town and make it                    

                    OUR dominion.                                          

                                                                           

          Guinevere looks concerned.                                       

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    Using this spell, my mother was                        

                    able to create an ARMY of the                          

                    undead.  With the right                                

                    adjustments, I can pack all that                       

                    power into one man.                                    

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                    I’m gonna go grab something to eat.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

          Guinevere exits.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    She has been here far too                              

                    long.  She’s already speaking like                     

                    them.                                                  

                                                                           

          This confuses Zelena, for Guinevere should not be speaking       

          like this.  Because of the Sands of Avalon.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE WELL — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          LANCELOT is standing over the well.  Huh.  He did make it        

          here, after all.  Guinevere enters and walks up to him.          

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                    You said you’ve had encounters with                    

                    a woman called Cora, yes?                              

                                                                           

          Her turns to face her.                                           

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT                                     

                    I have.                                                

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                    Are you familiar with an undead                        

                    army of hers?                                          

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT                                     

                    That’s Wonderland magic.  I                            

                    narrowly escaped that army, but                        

                    yes, I am familiar.                                    

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                    Arthur and Zelena are trying to                        

                    turn Grif into some kind of                            

                    super-soldier.  One as powerful as                     

                    that army.                                             

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT                                     

                    Then, I say we rally the people of                     

                    Camelot against their king.                            

                                                                           

          Tilt up to the full moon in a clear sky.                         

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          An identical shot of the full moon, but when we tilt back        

          down, the Jolly Roger is floating in the bay.  The moonlight     

          is reflected on the water.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          HOOK is seated at his desk, while NIMUE looms over him.  The     

          only sources of light are the moon and a lantern on the          

          desk.  Both are facing forward.                                  

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Why can’t I break the seal on this                     

                    bloody town!?                                          

                                                                           

          Hook slams his fist on the desk.                                 

                                                                           

                              NIMUE                                        

                    Because.  Your little girlfriend is                    

                    the Savior.  And she wants to keep                     

                    us IN.  She has every bit as much                      

                    power over that barrier as us.                         

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    So what do you want me to do, kill                     

                    her?                                                   

                                                                           

                              NIMUE                                        

                    YOU are the TRUE Dark One, in my                       

                    eyes, Captain.  You DESERVE that                       

                    power.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Yeah, but there’s just one problem:                    

                    the Crocodile has the sword.  And                      

                    he’s on THEIR side.                                    

                                                                           

                              NIMUE                                        

                         (clearly annoyed)                                 

                    Well, maybe you shouldn’t have                         

                    challenged him that duel!                              

                                                                           

          Hook glances at Nimue, who promptly facepalms.                   

                                                                           

                              NIMUE                                        

                    Have you suddenly forgotten how to                     

                    knock a sword out of your                              

                    opponent’s hand?                                       

                         (removes hand from face)                          

                    All you have to do is steal it                         

                    back.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    And then kill Swan.                                    

                                                                           

          Hook turns his head back to its original position.               

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    She was right.  It WILL be just                        

                    like old times.                                        

                                                                           

          A wide grin forms on Hook’s face as we zoom in on it.            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          GRANNY is washing dishes at the counter.  GRUMPY is eating a     

          sandwich opposite NOVA, who is eating Granny’s famous frozen     

          lasagna.                                                         

                                                                           

          JACK and MRS. SPRAT are in the background.  He is eating a       

          salad, and she is eating a gigantic drumstick.  The BLUE         

          FAIRY, ARCHIE HOPPER, MALEFICENT, and LILY PAGE are also         

          present.  The latter three are sharing a table.                  

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                    Sometimes, I feel like all I do is                     

                    warn people about the latest                           

                    disaster to hit the town.                              

                                                                           

                              NOVA                                         

                    Have you considered a career in                        

                    meteorology?                                           

                                                                           

          The door opens, and Emma, Henry, Regina, Robin, David, Snow,     

          Merida, and Gold enter.  Emma is now holding                     

          Excalibur.  Everyone, except for the Sprats look up at them.     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    This is where Hook cast the                            

                    Curse.  Merlin might have left some                    

                    clues.  Let’s look.                                    

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Uh, Emma —                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Sorry, Granny, it’s an emergency.                      

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY                                   

                    Emma!                                                  

                                                                           

                              GOLD                                         

                    Can you just shut up?                                  

                                                                           

          Someone steps out of the bathroom.  It is...                     

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Well, that was kind of rude of you.                    

                                                                           

          The group turns to face him.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                                               

* * *

CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t understand; I saw you                          

                    die.  In my memories.                                  

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Let’s just say, being the the                          

                    Sorcerer has its...advantages.                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, I’ve got to admit this is                        

                    going to make this a lot easier.                       

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    You said the only one who can help                     

                    us defeat the Dark One is                              

                    Nimue.  But Nimue IS the original                      

                    Dark One.                                              

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Uh, there’s a simple explanation                       

                    for that...You see —                                   

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY                                   

                         (gets up)                                         

                    Does it matter?  Your questions are                    

                    pointless, anyway!  Now that we’re                     

                    all back together, we can start                        

                    planning.                                              

                         (to Merlin)                                       

                    When will Mickey be here?                              

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Not long, Reul.                                        

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY                                   

                    It’s Minerva, here.                                    

                                                                           

          Wait, what!?                                                     

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY (cont’d)                          

                    Minerva Merryweather.  Or Mother                       

                    Superior.  I haven’t heard the name                    

                    "Reul Ghorm" in ages.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We did have "Reul Ghorm" on your                       

                    missing person form.  We didn’t                        

                    know what else to put.                                 

                                                                           

                              GOLD                                         

                    But try guessing MY first name!                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALL                                          

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Adam.                                                  

                                                                           

          Gold sulks.  They are right.  Someone enters it is the           

          APPRENTICE.  He lives!  Naturally, everyone (except Merlin       

          and the Blue Fairy) is shocked.                                  

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    You seem surprised to see me.  He                      

                    is carrying a book.                                    

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Well, you did die.  Twice.                             

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    Trifles for one as powerful as                         

                    I.  What is more complicated is                        

                    finding a book in a library without                    

                    a librarian.                                           

                                                                           

          Everyone looks at Gold.                                          

                                                                           

                              GOLD                                         

                         (sad)                                             

                    Belle left town, I’m afraid.                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (concerned)                                       

                    Has she ever even been in the                          

                    outside world?                                         

                                                                           

                              GOLD                                         

                    She has her Storybrooke memories to                    

                    help her.                                              

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    You mean the ones of a woman who                       

                    took pleasure in the pain of                           

                    others?  And had amnesia?                              

                                                                           

          Before Gold can respond, the door opens again.  In steps a       

          RED-HAIRED GIRL who looks remarkably like Foreteller             

          Ava.  Naturally, Merlin is confused.                             

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                         (confused)                                        

                    Ava?                                                   

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                         (confused)                                        

                    Uh, no.  Ava is Gretel.  I’m Karly                     

                    Wise.  I go to school with Henry.                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    How come we’ve never met you?                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    I’ve met her.                                          

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Anyway, I’m here to help with this                     

                    whole Darkness problem.                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    Perhaps, we should reschedule to                       

                    tomorrow.                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’ll call him.                                         

                                                                           

          Lily takes out her phone, flips it open, and begins dialing.     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Who?  Your father?                                     

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (as she presses the phone to                      

                         her ear)                                          

                    Uh, no.                                                

                                                                           

          Archie, Maleficent, and Lily get up.                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Thanks for letting me borrow your                      

                    car, by the way.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No problem.                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Just to let you know, I nearly ran                     

                    over a guy who once stole one of my                    

                    most prized possessions.                               

                                                                           

          Archie, Maleficent, and Lily exit.                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    If the Darkness roams free, it will                    

                    open up this world to an even                          

                    greater danger than the Dark One.                      

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Long ago, I contained the worlds’                      

                    Darkness in the Holy Grail.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MEADOW — DAY — FLASHBACK                                    

                                                                           

          It’s a sunny day.  Birds are chirping, and the meadow only       

          gets brighter as Merlin gathers darkness into the Holy           

          Grail.  The YOUNG APPRENTICE pours water into the cup, and       

          Merlin taps its rim, causing it to ping.  As the water           

          ripples, the darkness fades away.                                

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    There it is: the last of the                           

                    Darkness.  Now, we must guard this                     

                    cup, at all costs.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG APPRENTICE                             

                    Understood, Master.                                    

                                                                           

          They begin to walk toward a village.  The same village that      

          would one day become Camelot.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    However, after Nimue became the                        

                    Dark One, more Darkness began to                       

                    seep into the world.  A man,                           

                    another apprentice of mine, calling                    

                    himself a Seeker of Darkness                           

                    unleashed that power in the form of                    

                    beings known the Heartless.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What was his name?                                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (flippantly)                                      

                    He went by many names.                                 

                                                                           

          Okay, then.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And, how did you have apprentices                      

                    as a tree?                                             

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    I found ways of                                        

                    communicating.  Visions.  Deep                         

                    voices in blue smoke coming out of                     

                    jars.  That kind of stuff.  Oddly                      

                    enough, the latter used nearly the                     

                    same ingredients as the Dark                           

                    Curse...                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          The Apprentice sets his book down.  It bears the title, A        

          Complete Compendium to the Heartless.                            

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    This book lists every Pureblood                        

                    Heartless.  If the Darkness is                         

                    freed, they could be unleashed on                      

                    this world.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Gold said we can’t destroy the                         

                    Darkness, only contain it.                             

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    I was once able to contain the                         

                    Darkness in the Grail, but now that                    

                    it’s Excalibur, it can’t hold the                      

                    Darkness.  That’s why we had to go                     

                    back.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (realizing her mistake)                           

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    What about Pandora’s Box?                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You weren’t there.  It’s like a                        

                    maze that never ends.  You’re                          

                    always                                                 

                    hungry.  Thirsty.  Tired.  But you                     

                    can’t eat, drink, or sleep.  I                         

                    would never wish that on anyone.                       

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    We can seal the darkness in the Box                    

                    without a vessel.  Mickey and I can                    

                    explain when we do this.                               

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Exactly.                                               

                                                                           

                              GOLD                                         

                    Then, I shall get the Box.  But                        

                    keep me AWAY from the                                  

                    Darkness.  I’m never going there                       

                    again.                                                 

                         (sadly)                                           

                    Belle left because I craved                            

                    power.  I need to make right by                        

                    that.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Gold exits.  As Emma watches him leave, a golden finger taps     

          her shoulder.  She turns around, startled.                       

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Did I startle you?                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Nimue thought it best to send me.                      

                    You know how it is!  What time                         

                    should I tell the pirate to duel                       

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Umm...Sunset, tomorrow night.  At                      

                    the clock tower.                                       

                                                                           

          Rumpelstiltskin does his little laugh.  Cut to a wide            

          shot.  He is gone.                                               

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    You see your little demon friend,                      

                    again?                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    So, we have a day to prepare, then?                    

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Actually, could you and Robin Hood                     

                    help Guinevere and Lancelot with                       

                    their revolution?                                      

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Revolution?                                            

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    They are planning on taking down                       

                    Arthur.  And they are about to face                    

                    a FIERCE foe.  Hold on!                                

                         (to himself)                                      

                    What I saw was not Nimue defeating                     

                    Hook.  It was the girl Violet                          

                    defeating Arthur!                                      

                                                                           

          Henry finds this odd.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    Can I go with them?  To support                        

                    Violet.                                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Of course.  Just be careful, okay?                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I will.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CAMELOTIANS’ CAMPSITE — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          A crowd of Camelotians (half of whom are female), including      

          SIR MORGAN and VIOLET, are standing, facing a cliff.  On top     

          the cliff are Guinevere and Lancelot, facing them.               

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT                                     

                         (shouting)                                        

                    People of Camelot —                                    

                         (quieter, but still loud                          

                         enough to be heard)                               

                    — Your Queen has a very important                      

                    message for you, regarding your                        

                    King.                                                  

                                                                           

          He motions for her to speak.                                     

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                         (to Lancelot)                                     

                    Thank you, Lancelot.                                   

                         (shouting, to the crowd)                          

                    Your King — Arthur — is NOT who                        

                    he appears to be!  He LIED to us                       

                    about Excalibur!  LIED to us about                     

                    our visitors!  And, using the Sands                    

                    of Avalon, TOOK AWAY out individual                    

                    freedoms of choice to better                           

                    control us.                                            

                         (quieter, but still loud                          

                         enough to be heard)                               

                    Myself included.                                       

                         (to Lancelot)                                     

                    Could you —                                            

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT                                     

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

          She steps aside.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT (cont’d)                            

                         (shouting, to the crowd)                          

                    Camelot is about to go to civil                        

                    war.  You can either fight for your                    

                    KING or for your COUNTRY!                              

                         (quieter, but still loud                          

                         enough to be heard)                               

                    Alongside your Queen.                                  

                                                                           

          Guinevere steps in front of him.                                 

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                         (shouting, to the crowd)                          

                      Arthur Pendragon is a DESPOT, a                      

                    TYRANT —                                               

                         (quieter, but still loud                          

                         enough to be heard)                               

                    — a fool.                                              

                         (shouting again)                                  

                    He is blinded by ambition.  BLINDED                    

                    by his lust for power!                                 

                         (louder)                                          

                    BLINDED!                                               

                         (quieter, but still loud                          

                         enough to be heard)                               

                    By greed.                                              

                                                                           

          During all of the this we see reactions of shock and fear        

          from half the crowd — including Violet and                       

          Morgan.  However, SIR GAWAIN, the most loyal of King             

          Arthur’s knights, is dismissive of these claims.                 

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE (cont’d)                           

                    So, who among you is willing to                        

                    stand up to your King?                                 

                         (shouting)                                        

                    To stand up for what’s RIGHT!?                         

                                                                           

          Pause.  The crowd does not react.  Until:                        

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                         (raises fist)                                     

                    AYE!                                                   

                                                                           

          This startles Sir Morgan.  But...                                

                                                                           

                              SIR MORGAN                                   

                         (raises fist)                                     

                    AYE!                                                   

                                                                           

          This followed by many other "Aye!"s — all from people who        

          reacted in shock and fear, mind you.  Probably, one half to      

          two thirds of those people do this.  Enter Merida, Henry,        

          and Robin in the middle of the "Aye!"s.                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    Aye!                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Aye!                                                   

                                                                           

          Henry walks up to Violet.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey.                                                   

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                    Henry!  Have you come to join the                      

                    revolution?                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Actually, I have another battle to                     

                    help fight.  My mom is battling                        

                    Hook for the fate of the world.  We                    

                    have to seal away the                                  

                    Darkness.  But I thought I’d come                      

                    for moral support, while I can.                        

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Well, thanks, anyway!  I’m probably                    

                    going to need it, with this battle                     

                    coming up.                                             

                                                                           

          The "Aye!"s continue.  Violet and Henry hug.  Zoom in on         

          Guinevere smiling at this response.  It’s a sincere smile.       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WOODS — NIGHT                                               

                                                                           

          A series of herbs surround Grif’s body.  Zelena is               

          channeling magic from the herbs into Grif with her magic,        

          reciting some incantation.  Arthur is walking around, but        

          pauses when Sir Gawain enters.                                   

                                                                           

                              SIR GAWAIN                                   

                    The Queen is starting a rebellion,                     

                    Your Majesty.                                          

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    A Rebellion?  How?                                     

                                                                           

                              SIR GAWAIN                                   

                    She appears to have quite the                          

                    support.  But not the entire                           

                    kingdom.                                               

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                         (to himself)                                      

                    The Sands must be wearing off.                         

                         (to Gawain)                                       

                    Rally as many people to our side as                    

                    you can.  At least we’ll have our                      

                    —                                                      

                         (looks down at Grif)                              

                    — ace in the hole.                                     

                                                                           

          Zelena’s magic stops.                                            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Cake is done!  He’ll have to cool                      

                    for a while.  Perhaps, we should                       

                    head to a better, more secure,                         

                    location.                                              

                                                                           

          Zelena waves her hand and poofs everyone away, in a green        

          smoke.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          The barn is pitch dark. Everyone poofs into place on its         

          loft, in a green smoke.  They are in the same positions as       

          they were in the woods.                                          

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Like here!  Cue the lights.                            

                                                                           

          Zelena waves her hands, and the barn’s lights turn on.           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    There, much better!                                    

                         (to Sir Gawain)                                   

                    This will be our base.  Bring                          

                    our...loyal subjects here.                             

                                                                           

                              SIR GAWAIN                                   

                    Yes, m’lady.                                           

                                                                           

          Sir Gawain climbs down the ladder and exits, leaving the         

          door open behind him.                                            

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    And what’s to keep Guinevere from                      

                    coming here?                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    I’ll cast a protection spell, my                       

                    pretty.  Don’t you worry.  No one                      

                    will be able to get in without our                     

                    permission.                                            

                         (to Grif’s body)                                  

                    And, as for you —                                      

                                                                           

          She crouches down toward the body and clasps her hands           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    You’re gonna need some shiny, new                      

                    armor to match your...present                          

                    state!                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          MONTAGE — GUINEVERE AND LANCELOT PREPARE THEIR TROOPS,           

          WHILE ARTHUR AND ZELENA PREPARE THEIRS.  MERLIN AND NIMUE        

          HELP EMMA AND HOOK PRACTICE THEIR SWORDSMANSHIP,                 

          RESPECTIVELY.                                                    

                                                                           

          All of this is set to an instrumental cover of "I’ll Make a      

          Man out of You" from Mulan.  Because, why not?                   

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE WELL — NIGHT -- Guinevere is walking         

          back and forth at the well.  Lancelot is leaning against         

          it.  Across from them are her TROOPS — the same people who       

          gave "Aye!"s in Act Two.  Half of these people are female.       

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                    King Arthur is creating a soldier                      

                    who will be very tough to beat.                        

                                                                           

          -- INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT -- Sir Gawain is leading a         

          group of soldiers into the barn.  Half of them are female.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE (cont’d)                           

                         (V.O.)                                            

                    He is also no doubt training more                      

                    troops to combat you.                                  

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE WELL — NIGHT -- Guinevere continues to       

          pace.                                                            

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE (cont’d)                           

                    While Lancelot here will focus on                      

                    this soldier, you must be prepared                     

                    for anything that may come your                        

                    way.  Current Knights, as well as                      

                    Princess Merida of Dunbroch and Sir                    

                    Robin of Locksley will train the                       

                    new recruits.                                          

                                                                           

          -- LATER -- Various KNIGHTS on Guinevere’s side are training     

          the newbies in swordfighting techniques.  Merida and Robin       

          are training people in archery.  Their skills at this point      

          leave much to be desired.                                        

                                                                           

          For example, one guy charges at a dummy, only to slip and        

          fall onto his face.  One woman manages to fling her sword        

          into a tree.  When she tries to pull it out, the trees           

          leaves fall, burying her.  She pokes her head out of the         

          pile of leaves.                                                  

                                                                           

          Archers are missing their targets.  I think I saw a hornets’     

          nest fall!  Yep.  It’s a hornets’ nest.  RUN!  Seriously,        

          EVERYBODY runs from the hornets.  Guinevere facepalms and        

          shakes her head.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                          WHIP PAN TO:     

                                                                           

          -- INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT -- Knights on Arthur’s side        

          are training his newest recruits, also half female.  These       

          new recruits are also rather embarrassing.  A group of           

          Knights leaps from the loft.  Rather than defending              

          themselves, the new recruits run away in fear.                   

                                                                           

          An archer, rather than hitting a dummy, manages to hit a         

          lamp.  This manages to knock out the power in the whole          

          barn.  A rather annoyed Zelena uses her magic to repair the      

          lamp, restoring light to the barn.                               

                                                                           

          Sir Gawain is attempting to train a group of soldiers in         

          swordfighting.                                                   

                                                                           

                              SIR GAWAIN                                   

                    Is that the best you’ve got!?  You                     

                    wouldn’t stand a chance against the                    

                    Green Knight!                                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Someone flips over while trying to use his sword.  Gawain        

          facepalms and shakes his head.                                   

                                                                           

          -- EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT -- Merlin and Emma leave the      

          diner, stopping between it and the Bed and Breakfast.  They      

          are holding swords, but not Excalibur.  They face each           

          other, swords at the ready.                                      

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Your opponent is a very skilled                        

                    pirate.  He will attempt to knock                      

                    Excalibur out of your hand.  Try to                    

                    keep him from doing that.  If he                       

                    does, pick it up first.                                

                                                                           

          He strikes with his sword.  Emma’s immediately flies out of      

          her hand.  Merlin picks it up and points it at her before        

          she can even react.                                              

                                                                           

                              MERLIN (cont’d)                              

                    We have a lot of work to do.                           

                                                                           

          -- EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK — NIGHT -- Nimue and Hook are           

          holding swords on the deck of the Jolly Roger.                   

                                                                           

                              NIMUE                                        

                    Merlin will no doubt be teaching                       

                    Emma how to counter you.  Knock                        

                    Excalibur out of her hand and pick                     

                    it up before she can.                                  

                                                                           

          They exchange blows.  He attempts to disarm her, but she         

          puts up a good defense.                                          

                                                                           

                              NIMUE                                        

                    You’re getting rusty.                                  

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE WELL — NIGHT -- Henry is also                

          attempting to teach Violet how to use a sword, to no             

          avail.  Merida walks up to her with a bow.                       

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    Here.  Try this.                                       

                                                                           

          She hands her the bow.                                           

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    When you loose the arrow, don’t                        

                    jerk your arm back.  Just let it                       

                    go.                                                    

                                                                           

          Violet looses an arrow toward a target.  It hits the first       

          ring.  Henry gives the Obama "not bad" face, as Merida nods      

          in approval.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Other troops are also improving.  Hey, archers are actually      

          hitting the targets!  Swordfighters aren’t falling!  Huh.        

                                                                           

          -- INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT -- On Arthur’s side, his new       

          recruits are also getting better.  Uh oh.  They may actually     

          be competent.  Gawain is actually smiling.  Arrows are           

          hitting targets, and Zelena is at peace, able to hone her        

          magic.                                                           

                                                                           

          -- EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT -- Merlin keeps disarming         

          Emma, but she’s lasting longer.  Her reaction time is also       

          getting better.  But, she still needs work.                      

                                                                           

          -- EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK — NIGHT -- Hook and Nimue               

          exchanges blows.                                                 

                                                                           

                              NIMUE                                        

                    Block.  Block.  Block.                                 

                                                                           

          She is disarmed.                                                 

                                                                           

                              NIMUE (cont’d)                               

                    Grab!                                                  

                                                                           

          She grabs her sword first, but Hook was pretty close.  She       

          shakes her head in disappointment.                               

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE WELL — NIGHT -- The new troops have          

          made some considerable improvement.  The swordfighters are       

          making some cool twirling moves.  They are blocking each         

          others’ attacks.  They are disarming.                            

                                                                           

          The archers are hitting hitting bullseyes.  When Violet hits     

          a bullseye, both Henry and Merida both share the same look       

          as her — a wide smile satisfaction.  He hugs her, twirling       

          her around.                                                      

                                                                           

          -- INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT -- Archers are hitting             

          targets that are progressively farther away.  Swordfighters      

          are blocking freaking arrows, then going back to duels with      

          each other.                                                      

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE WELL — NIGHT -- Guinevere smiles, as         

          she sees how much improvement her troops have made, as they      

          continue to train.  It is hard to tell them apart from the       

          Knights.                                                         

                                                                           

          -- INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT -- Arthur smirks at his new        

          recruits, who are also virtually indistinguishable from his      

          Knights.                                                         

                                                                           

          -- EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK — NIGHT -- Hook knocks Nimue’s          

          sword out of her hand, landing far from her.                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                             MATCH TO:     

                                                                           

          -- EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT -- Emma grabs her own sword,      

          pointing it at Merlin (timed to the end note of the song —       

          "the Moon!", which is in the form of a sting).  He smiles.       

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Good.  Now, do it again.                               

                                                                           

          Emma appears reacts to having to do it again.  Her look          

          express the thought of someone who hates repetition in           

          training.  Come on, Emma.  Practice makes permanent!             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE WELL — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          The troops are seated, facing Guinevere and Lancelot, who        

          are standing.  Both are filling cups with water that has         

          been pulled from the well.                                       

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT                                     

                         (while pouring)                                   

                    The King is building himself a                         

                    super-soldier.  However, my mother                     

                    Vivien, the Lady of the Lake, can                      

                    protect you.                                           

                                                                           

          Lancelot and Guinevere begin handing everyone cups of water.     

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                         (while handing out water)                         

                    Water from Lake Nostos.  This will                     

                    imbue us with enough power to put                      

                    us on a level playing field with                       

                    our enemies.                                           

                                                                           

          Guinevere and Lancelot finish handing out the cups of water.     

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                    This will protect us from this                         

                    super-soldier?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    According to Merlin, you’re                            

                    supposed to defeat Arthur.  Maybe                      

                    this will give you the power to do                     

                    so!                                                    

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                         (raises cup)                                      

                    To the people of Camelot!                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT AND THE TROOPS                      

                         (shouting, in unison)                             

                    Camelot!                                               

                                                                           

          Everyone drinks their water.  Violet’s eyes glow, well,          

          violet.                                                          

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hey, I saw that!                                       

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                         (confused)                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    Your eyes!  They glowed!  You’re                       

                    imbued with magic, now!                                

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                         (stands up)                                       

                    Well, let’s see!                                       

                                                                           

          Merida and Henry stand up, too.  She prepares an arrow in        

          her bow, pointing it toward a tree.                              

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    Let’s see if you can stop my arrow!                    

                                                                           

          She fires her arrow.  Violet waves her hand, and a violet        

          glow emanates from it, like a rope, grabbing the arrow.          

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I did it!                                              

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                    Congratulations, Violet.                               

                         (to all)                                          

                    At noon, we fight at the camp.  So,                    

                    we’ll have a hardy brunch!                             

                                                                           

                              TROOPS                                       

                         (shouting, in unison)                             

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          I guess they like that!                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Violet)                                       

                    You sure about this?                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                    Hey, Merlin if Merlin foresaw me                       

                    defeating Arthur...                                    

                                                                           

          Henry kisses Violet on the cheek.                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    For luck.                                              

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          Zoom in on Violet, who is still smiling.                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE FIELD — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          A large field is surrounded by trees.  There are a few hills     

          of varying heights, as well as some clumps of trees within.      

                                                                           

          On one end stands Guinevere, Lancelot, and their army,           

          including Merida, Robin, Sir Morgan, and Violet.  On the         

          other, King Arthur, Zelena, and their army, including Sir        

          Gawain.                                                          

                                                                           

          Both armies begin to march toward each other.  They stop         

          about a yard apart.                                              

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                    Arthur.                                                

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    Guinevere.  I guess our                                

                    relationship is over.  No matter.                      

                         (takes an elated Zelena in his                    

                         arms)                                             

                    I’ve got a redhead, now!                               

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                         (unamused)                                        

                    I’ll have you know I’ve trained my                     

                    troops to withstand your worst.                        

                                                                           

          Arthur lets go of Zelena.                                        

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                         (mockingly)                                       

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT                                     

                         (pointing out Merida and                          

                         Robin)                                            

                    Two exceptional archers proved                         

                    quite helpful.  Plus, they have the                    

                    blessing of the Lady of the Lake                       

                    herself.  What do you have?  A dead                    

                    knight.                                                

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    Oh trust me, we’ve made some —                         

                                                                           

          Zelena snaps her fingers, and Arthur’s army allows a knight      

          to step through to the front.  A knight clad entirely in         

          opulent, black, armor.  In his hands is a large,  pitch          

          black sword.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          This BLACK KNIGHT stabs his sword on the ground and lifts        

          his visor.  Underneath we see the face of Grif, still with       

          black veins, unblinking.                                         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    — improvements.                                        

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    That’s inhuman.                                        

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    That’s raw power.                                      

                         (shouting, waving his hands in                    

                         the air)                                          

                    The Black Knight!                                      

                                                                           

          The Black Knight closes his visor and picks his sword back       

          up.  Arthur then notices Violet.                                 

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR (cont’d)                              

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    A child soldier!?  Have you really                     

                    stooped so low?                                        

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    Hey, you’d be surprised what she’s                     

                    capable of.                                            

                                                                           

          Merida and Violet exchange sly glances.  Arthur walks up to      

          the girl.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    Tell me, girl, are you prepared to                     

                    kill?                                                  

                                                                           

                              SIR MORGAN                                   

                    Leave her alone.                                       

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    Like father, like daughter, I                          

                    suppose.                                               

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    A battle of wits will not secure                       

                    the fate of Camelot!                                   

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    You’re right.                                          

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Attack!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Arthur’s army charges forward, toward Guinevere’s.  Hers         

          charges at his.  Various knights swashbuckle.  Archers on        

          both sides raise their bows in the air and fire.  The arrows     

          clash.                                                           

                                                                           

          Lancelot directly faces the Black Knight.  He raises his         

          sword.  Clang!  Their swords impact.  Clang!  Clang!             

                                                                           

          Soldiers hide behind trees for sneak attacks.  One such guy      

          (Arthur’s side) is about to attack another (Guinevere’s          

          side) with his sword, but suddenly he falls down.  He has        

          taken an arrow to the knee, fired by a woman (Guinevere’s        

          side) hiding in a tree, bow at the ready.  The man she saved     

          nods at her in gratitude.                                        

                                                                           

          Violet sees two knights swashbuckling, so points her bow at      

          the one on Arthur’s side and fires at his sword, knocking it     

          out of his hand.  She runs off, ducking under a log.             

                                                                           

          One of Arthur’s knights runs across the field.  Noticing         

          her, Violet fires an arrow, which she catches with her           

          magic, homing it on the knight’s ankle.                          

                                                                           

          Arthur and Guinevere are exchanging sword blows.  She            

          twirls.  Clang!                                                  

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                    Look around.  A Broken Kingdom!                        

                                                                           

          The come closer together.                                        

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE (cont’d)                           

                    You’re going to lose.                                  

                                                                           

          Sir Morgan and Sir Gawain are dueling.  Clang!  Clang!           

                                                                           

                              SIR MORGAN                                   

                    You think you’re so noble, my                          

                    brother, because you went to fight                     

                    the Green Knight, only to gain his                     

                    favor!?                                                

                                                                           

                              SIR GAWAIN                                   

                    I am noble because I am loyal to my                    

                    king!  The incident with the Green                     

                    Knight was a result of that!                           

                                                                           

                              SIR MORGAN                                   

                    Well, I am loyal to my daughter,                       

                    and she is loyal to the kingDOM!                       

                                                                           

          Clang!  Clang!                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Zelena walks up behind Violet and tosses the log aside with      

          her magic.  Violet turns around and faces Zelena.                

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    A bit in over your head?                               

                                                                           

          Zelena sends a blast of green magic at Violet.  Violet sends     

          a violet blast back at her.  The two blasts of magic             

          collide, and they push each other, tug-o-war style.  Both        

          Zelena and Violet are using both of their hands.                 

                                                                           

          Violet pushes a hand, giving her magic a boost, sending          

          Zelena flying.  Zelena gets up and flings a green fireball       

          at the girl, who dodges it.                                      

                                                                           

          Lancelot continues to exchange blows with the Black              

          Knight.  Suddenly, he tosses aside his sword.  No, Lancelot,     

          don’t do that!  He puts his fists in front of him.  Oh, he’s     

          doing this Captain Kirk style!                                   

                                                                           

          Lancelot kicks at the Black Knight, but the black knight         

          dodges.  But wait!  This was all a ruse, so Lancelot could       

          roll underneath him and grab his arms!  He pushes the Black      

          Knight’s arms, so his sword is stabbed into the ground, then     

          he pounds on the end of the hilt a few times.                    

                                                                           

          The Black Knight tries to pull the sword out of the ground,      

          but to no avail.  So, he begins hand-to-hand combat.  He         

          kicks, but Lancelot jumps over his leg, and he falls over.       

                                                                           

          As Lancelot walks around him, the Black Knight sweeps his        

          leg, knocking Lancelot over, then gets up, and removes his       

          helmet.  His gauntlets.  The rest of his armor, leaving the      

          chainmail on.  Now, it’s on!                                     

                                                                           

          Zelena and Violet continue their magic duel.  Violet sends a     

          blast of violet magic at the ground beneath Zelena’s feet,       

          and it turns to thin mud.  As she falls down, Zelena grabs       

          onto a dry part of the ground and pulls herself up.  She         

          waves her hand, cleaning herself and solidifying the ground.     

                                                                           

          Zelena then steps on the patch of dirt that remains.  She        

          pulls up with her hands, creating a floating platform.  She      

          summons a fireball in her hand and prepares to fling it at       

          Violet.  Thwack!  An arrow hits Zelena in the ankle, and she     

          falls off her platform on the top of a hill (she’s still         

          alive).                                                          

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    That’s for Marian.                                     

                                                                           

          Sir Morgan and Sir Gawain are still dueling.  Suddenly, Sir      

          Gawain disarms Sir Morgan.                                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Just as he is about to strike the unarmed Sir Morgan down,       

          Sir Gawain is hit in the heart with an arrow.  He screams,       

          as he falls down, dying.  Merida lowers her bow, smiling.        

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    Always so rude, that one.                              

                                                                           

                              SIR MORGAN                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Merida acknowledges Sir Morgan’s gratitude and runs off,         

          passing other soldiers who are fighting.  She meets up with      

          Robin at the top pf a hill, and they stand back to back,         

          bows at the read.                                                

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    Shall we shower the field with                         

                    arrows?                                                

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    With pleasure!                                         

                                                                           

          The fire shots downward, rotating, as to cover as much           

          ground as possible.  Of course, they’re careful to make sure     

          they only hit Arthur’s forces.                                   

                                                                           

          Lancelot and the Black Knight continue to wrestle.  Lancelot     

          grabs the Black Knight’s chainmail and starts to rip it off,     

          pressing it against the Black Knight’s sword in order to         

          shred it.  Then, he throws him down, and kicks him.              

                                                                           

          Lancelot walks over to his sword, picks it up, and walks         

          back over to the Black Knight.  As the Black Knight tries to     

          get up, Lancelot kicks him in the face knocking him back         

          down.  Then he stabs him.                                        

                                                                           

          But the Black Knight is not finished!  So, Lancelot stabs        

          him again!  And again.  He gets down and punches him in the      

          face a few times.  The Black Knight grabs his arm and pulls      

          him down, then gets up, heading for his own sword.               

                                                                           

          Lancelot turns around and grabs the Black Knight’s leg,          

          causing him to fall down.  He gets up, walks right over to       

          the Black Knight, and stabs him him the back, shish              

          kabobbing him into the ground.                                   

                                                                           

          Lancelot continues to walk over to the Black Knight’s sword,     

          grabbing it by the guard.  He lifts up, with all of his          

          strength.  It budges!  He keeps pulling.  It budges some         

          more!  Finally he pulls the whole freaking thing out!            

                                                                           

          Whoa, it’s heavy!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LANCELOT                                     

                    I’m sorry, Grif.                                       

                                                                           

          Lancelot stabs the Black Knight in the back of the neck, but     

          the camera cuts away before we see anything, showing that        

          not even Lancelot can watch.  Tears are coming from his          

          eyes.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    No!  My Black Knight!                                  

                                                                           

          Arthur charges at Lancelot with his sword, but he is stopped     

          by a purple haze that grabs his limbs.  This haze lifts him      

          up, and he drops his sword.                                      

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    What the?                                              

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                         (mockingly)                                       

                    Hello, your majesty.                                   

                                                                           

          Violet pushes Arthur against a tree with her magic, and the      

          haze becomes rope-like, binding him to the tree.                 

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                    To answer your earlier question —                      

                                                                           

          Violet raises her bow toward the King, who looks VERY            

          panicked.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                    Soldiers!                                              

                                                                           

          She pulls an arrow back.                                         

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR (cont’d)                              

                         (louder)                                          

                    Soldiers!                                              

                                                                           

          She fires.  It lands right next to his head, as he               

          blinks.  She puts her bow away.                                  

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                    No.  I am not prepared to kill.                        

                         (walks up to Arthur)                              

                    I’ll leave you to trial.  By the                       

                    Sorcerer Merlin himself!                               

                                                                           

          Arthur’s troops drop their weapons.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARTHUR                                       

                         (even louder)                                     

                    Soldiers!                                              

                                                                           

                              GUINEVERE                                    

                    Your "Hulk" is defeated, your witch                    

                    is down, your most loyal knight is                     

                    dead, and you are tied up to a                         

                    tree.  I think your army knows                         

                    which side is going to win.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Someone sets Pandora’s Box on a table.  It is Gold.  Emma is     

          seated at the table.  She looks up at him.                       

                                                                           

                              GOLD                                         

                    Pandora’s Box, as promised.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And this will contain the Darkness.                    

                                                                           

          Karly and Henry step into frame.                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    I remember your mom teaching us                        

                    about the Myth of Pandora.  How she                    

                    opened the Box, releasing various                      

                    evils into the world.  But, one                        

                    thing was kept sealed inside: Hope.                    

                                                                           

          Merlin and his Apprentice step into frame.                       

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    And Hope is what will seal the                         

                    Darkness.                                              

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                         (looks at Henry)                                  

                    And that’s where Henry comes                           

                    in.  As the Author, he is the                          

                    bringer of Hope.  The Truest                           

                    Believer.                                              

                                                                           

          The Apprentice turns to Henry and places his hands on his        

          shoulders.                                                       

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Henry, in order to seal the                            

                    Darkness, you must draw the                            

                    Author’s Mark.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    The Author’s Mark?                                     

                                                                           

          The apprentice removes his hand’s from Henry’s shoulders.        

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Isaac’s predecessor — I met him                        

                    when he had just lost his biggest                      

                    hit to a very rude businessman.  To                    

                    get around the legal issues, he                        

                    made some modifications to the                         

                    character.  Based on the mark.  His                    

                    wife even suggested naming the new                     

                    character after me.                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Mickey Mouse.                                          

                         (smiling, to himself)                             

                    I have to draw a Hidden Mickey!                        

                         (to the Apprentice, no longer                     

                         smiling)                                          

                    But wait, I broke the pen,                             

                    remember?                                              

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Do you still have it?                                  

                                                                           

          Henry takes the pen out of his pocket and extends his hand       

          toward Merlin, his palm open upward, so he can see the           

          pieces of the pen.  Merlin waves his hand over the pen, and      

          it repairs itself.  Easier than Excalibur, that’s for sure.      

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Please don’t do that again.                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling and nodding)                             

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma stands up.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay, there’s just one thing I have                    

                    to do, before I battle Hook.                           

                                                                           

          Emma waves her hand, and a cloud of smoke envelopes              

          her.  When the smoke clears, she is wearing her trademark        

          red jacket getup.  Her hair is now its normal color and          

          down.  It is also, somewhat curled, like in the first season     

          of OUaT.  Her makeup also is closer to how it was that           

          season.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    There.                                                 

                                                                           

          She tugs on her jacket, in a manner that’s a cross between       

          Picard and the First Doctor.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Much better.                                           

                                                                           

          The camera zooms in on her, as she smiles, as if to say,         

          "I’m back, baby!"                                                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CLOCK TOWER — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Emma, Merlin, Karly, the Apprentice, Henry and Regina are        

          standing in front of the library.  Emma is holding               

          Excalibur.  Karly is holding Pandora’s Box.  Henry is            

          holding the pen.                                                 

                                                                           

          Suddenly, Hook appears opposite Emma.  He is holding his         

          sword.                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Let’s finish this, Swan.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    With pleasure, pirate.                                 

                                                                           

          Before Hook can respond with a "witty remark," Emma strikes      

          at him with Excalibur.  He blocks it, and runs into the          

          library.  Emma follows him.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Emma enters the library, but Hook is nowhere to be               

          found.  She cautiously walks toward the bookshelves, and         

          down an aisle.  At the end of the aisle, she stops and           

          immediately swings her sword to her right.                       

                                                                           

          Another sword blocks it —                                        

          Hook’s.  Clang!  Clang!  Clang!  They exchange blows, then       

          twirl around, behind opposite ends of the bookshelf between      

          them.  Emma notices a worn-out leather-bound book sitting on     

          the shelf opposite her and picks it up.  She also picks up a     

          hardcover book.                                                  

                                                                           

          On the opposite end, Hook sidles to the other side of the        

          shelf and looks over the shelf, to the other side, at            

          Emma.  Thankfully, she notices him and throws the hardcover      

          book at the pirate, hitting him on the head.  She charges        

          toward him with Excalibur, but he makes a run for it.            

                                                                           

          However, as he runs away, his hook is behind him.  Emma          

          takes the opportunity to ram the leather-bound book onto it.     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (shouting, like Link would)                       

                    Ah!                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She continues to follow him, past some more shelves.  Hook       

          passes a table, turns around, and shoves it toward Emma,         

          knocking her down, causing Excalibur to fall from her            

          hand.  He then removes the book from his hook and tosses it      

          aside, as he walks toward her, hanging his sword on his          

          hook.                                                            

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Foolish Emma Swan.  Did you                            

                    honestly think you could best me —                     

                    Captain Hook himself — at a little                     

                    sword fight?                                           

                                                                           

          He begins to reach for Excalibur, but Emma kicks him with        

          both feet, knocking him over.  She takes this opportunity to     

          grab Excalibur and rush over to him to deliver a blow, but       

          he quickly puts his sword back in his hand it blocks her         

          attack.                                                          

                                                                           

          As he gets up, their swords are still                            

          touching.  Clang!  Clang!  More                                  

          swordfighting!  Clang!  Clang!  She twirls.  Clang!  He          

          twirls.  Clang!  They switch sides, as they continue to          

          clash swords.                                                    

                                                                           

          Emma leaps onto the table, and Hook swings at her legs, but      

          she jumps over the sword, like a fire rope in Super Mario        

          Bros!  He swings the other way, but she does it again!  Go,      

          Emma, go!                                                        

                                                                           

          She kneels down and twirls on her knees, swinging at             

          Hook.  He ducks.  She goes for another strike, but he blocks     

          it.  Now she leaps off the table, onto the shelf, knocking       

          to onto Hook, as she leaps to the next shelf, and the next       

          shelf, and the next shelf!  Dominoes!                            

                                                                           

          She does this until she reaches the last shelf, then bounces     

          off the wall and runs back toward Hook, ready to stab            

          him.  His sword has fallen from his hand!  But he grabs it,      

          and disappears in a puff of smoke, just as she reaches him.      

                                                                           

          Emma twirls around, swinging her sword, but it is blocked by     

          Hook, who seems to have poofed into place right behind           

          her.  More swashbuckling as she backs him into the entry         

          room of the library.                                             

                                                                           

          He backflips over the desk, and opens a door behind it,          

          revealing a staircase.  He bolts into the door and runs up       

          the stairs.  Emma calmly, but sternly  walks into the door       

          herself, much like she did when she apprehended Ryan in the      

          OUaT pilot.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY STAIRWELL — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Emma climbs three steps, before Hook leaps down with his         

          sword.                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Hyah!                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma blocks this strike, and they continue to                    

          swashbuckle.  Clang!  Clang!  Emma rolls up the steps, to        

          the midpoint of the stairwell, where she is crouched down,       

          as she blocks another strike.                                    

                                                                           

          Hook runs up to her, and she gets                                

          up.  Clang!  Clang!  Clang!  Emma backflips onto the next        

          set of stairs (the same one Hook leaped from earlier), and       

          Hook follows her.  Clang!  Clang!  They continue to exchange     

          blows, as they climb up.                                         

                                                                           

          At the top of the stairs is a door.  Emma opens it and           

          immediately closes it behind her.                                

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    You can’t hide forever, Swan.                          

                                                                           

          He hangs his sword on his hook and turns the door                

          knob.  Slam!  Emma knocks him over with the door.  He falls      

          down the stairs, and she starts to follow, but he gets up at     

          the midpoint and continues to run down.  Emma walks back         

          through the doorway.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE CLOCK TOWER — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Emma enters and walks up to the elevator across from her,        

          sword at the ready, closing the door behind her.  We hear        

          the ticking of the clock tower, as the music starts to           

          become an epic version of "Never Smile at a Crocodile" from      

          Peter Pan.                                                       

                                                                           

          The elevator opens up, revealing Hook.  Clang!  The swords       

          clash in sync with the ticking, as they continue to climb up     

          the tower, swashbuckling, twirling, ducking,                     

          leaping!  Midway through, their swords clash, and each tries     

          to push the others out of the way.                               

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    It doesn’t have to be this                             

                    way!  You can embrace the                              

                    Darkness!  Join me!  We can conquer                    

                    this world together!                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’m the Savior.  I save people.                        

                                                                           

          Emma quickly turns rotates her sword in the opposite             

          direction.  Hook swiftly knocks it out of her hand.  He          

          tosses his sword behind him and reaches for Excalibur.  He       

          nearly grabs it, but Emma pushes him backward with her           

          magic.                                                           

                                                                           

          He is now next to his sword.  They both grab their               

          respective swords at the same time and run toward each           

          other.  Clang!  Clang!  With every clash, they take another      

          step upward.  At the top they both twirl.  Clang!                

                                                                           

          With the music now sounding more like music from Pirates of      

          the Caribbean, they continue to exchange blows, rotating         

          around the center of the tower, as the camera trucks around      

          them, in the opposite direction.  This goes on for about         

          four to five rotations.                                          

                                                                           

          Clang!  Clang!  Clang!  Emma grabs Hook’s left arm and           

          slides Excalibur into his hook.  She twists it off, and it       

          hangs from the sword.  She backs up, letting go of Hook’s        

          arm.                                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Looky, looky, I got hooky!                             

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    The last person who said that to me                    

                    ended up dead!                                         

                                                                           

          Emma removes the hook from her sword and holds it in her         

          hand.                                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Rufio?                                                 

                                                                           

          The hook melts in her hand, and she flings the molten metal      

          at Hook with her magic, but he catches it on his sword, so       

          now it has this glowing tip.  Clang!  Sparks fly from Hook’s     

          sword, when it clashes with Excalibur!  Clang!                   

                                                                           

          Emma knocks Hook’s sword out of his hand, and Hooks looks at     

          it, as it falls down the shaft of the clock tower.  He           

          begins to look panicked, as Emma walks him into a clock          

          face.  Hook gives a reluctant smile.                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Never smile at a crocodile.                            

                                                                           

          She impales him, then presses her foot on his                    

          stomach.  Next, she pushes her foot, causing him, and the        

          clock face to fall.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CLOCK TOWER — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Mid-descent, Hook and the clock face flip over, so that the      

          clock face is on top of him.  Hook finally lands, as he is       

          reunited with his one true love.  Then, the clock face lands     

          on him, as we hear the tower strike 8:15.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE CLOCK TOWER — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Emma looks at Excalibur, noticing that Hook’s name is no         

          longer on it and disappears in a cloud of smoke.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CLOCK TOWER — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Emma appears in a cloud of smoke on the ground.                  

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    Okay, let’s do this the right way.                     

                         (to the Apprentice)                               

                    No hat.                                                

                                                                           

          Merlin extends his hand in front of Emma, pulling his other      

          hand back.  The Apprentice does the same.                        

                                                                           

                              MERLIN AND APPRENTICE                        

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Purest evil, blackest bloom,                           

                    Darkness, too, can find its                            

                    doom.  Never dying, but contained,                     

                    bound inside the falcon’s chamber.                     

                    Shorn of anger, thornless danger,                      

                    there forever to remain!                               

                                                                           

          The Darkness emanates from Emma, toward Merlin’s and the         

          Apprentice’s outstretched arms, then redirecting toward the      

          pulled-back arms, before finally gathering above her, in a       

          ball.                                                            

                                                                           

          Karly opens Pandora’s Box.  Henry extends the pen in front       

          of him and draws a giant Mickey Mouse head — the Author’s        

          Mark.  It is hollow, and emitting from the pen.                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And you’re watching the Disney                         

                    Channel!                                               

                                                                           

          What?  He couldn’t help himself!                                 

                                                                           

          Merlin and the Apprentice move their hands to face the           

          Author’s Mark, pushing the Darkness into it.  When they          

          collide, the Author’s Mark spins.  When it stops, we see it      

          is now filled in black.                                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Henry turns the pen toward Pandora’s Box, taking the             

          Darkness-filled Author’s Mark with it, so it is above the        

          Box.  A red mist begins to emerge from the Box, enveloping       

          the Mark.                                                        

                                                                           

          However, the Darkness begins to leak from the Mark.              

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    It can’t hold it all!                                  

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    We’ll capture what we can!                             

                                                                           

          The red mist pulls the Darkness-filled Author’s Mark into        

          Pandora’s Box.  What Darkness remains flies into the sky.        

                                                                           

                              MERLIN (cont’d)                              

                    You did well, Henry.  We got most                      

                    of it.  That’s what matters.                           

                                                                           

          Merlin smiles.  Henry returns this smile, as the camera          

          zooms in on him.                                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT SIX                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY — FLASHBACK                            

                                                                           

          NEAL CASSIDY walks up to the jukebox and puts his hand on        

          it.  A YOUNG HENRY (three years younger) walks up behind         

          him.  They are wearing the same clothes from OUaT-219.           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Hmm.  "Only You."                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What about it?                                         

                                                                           

          Neal inserts a quarter into the jukebox and selects the          

          song.  It begins playing.                                        

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    On our first date, your mom and I                      

                    broke into an amusement                                

                    park.  After enjoying some hot                         

                    chocolate and getting to know each                     

                    other, we began dancing to this                        

                    song.  Turns out we had a common                       

                    love for it.                                           

                                                                           

          They listen for a while.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I can see why.  It’s beautiful.                        

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    You should hear the Flying Pickets                     

                    version.                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    If I ever meet someone, would it be                    

                    okay if I play this for her?                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    I’d be honored.  I’d say it works                      

                    every time, but I only actually                        

                    dated two women in the modern                          

                    world.  And I’ve never actually                        

                    played it for Tamara.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    I’ll take your word for                                

                    it.  There’s no chance of maybe                        

                    playing it for mom again, is there?                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    If only it were that simple...                         

                                                                           

          Henry perks up at this.                                          

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    By that I mean, if only life were                      

                    so simple.  Your mom and I didn’t                      

                    work out.  I’m with Tamara now.                        

                         (places hand on Henry’s                           

                         shoulder)                                         

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (disappointed)                                    

                    I know.  But I still believe in you                    

                    two.                                                   

                                                                           

          Neal has now realized he needs to get Henry’s mind off this.     

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Hey, uh, how about we go to the                        

                    park?                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

          As they head for the back door, the camera pans to the           

          dining area.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                               PAN TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT – PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          "Only You" continues to play.  Emma is crying, reminded of       

          Neal.  David, Snow, Robin, and Regina are seated with            

          her.  BABY SNOWFLAKE is in his basket, which is placed on        

          the table, in front of the Charmings.  BABY PISTACHIO is in      

          her basket next to him, in front of Robin and Regina.            

                                                                           

          Maleficent, Lily, and Archie are at that same table from Act     

          One.  The Apprentice has set up a portal to Camelot.  Many       

          Camelotians have already passed through.  Violet, Sir            

          Morgan, Guinevere, Lancelot, a shackled Arthur, and Merlin       

          remain.  Merida, Granny, and Henry are also there.               

                                                                           

          Merida is also holding a box in one hand.  She holds a piece     

          of a mushroom in the other.  Violet is facing Henry, who is      

          holding also a box.  However this one is                         

          decorated.  Merida’s is plain.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                    I guess I have to go, now.  I’ll                       

                    miss you, Henry.                                       

                                                                           

          Henry hands the box to Violet and begins tearing up.             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Here.  This is an enchanted music                      

                    box.  Open it, and you’ll hear this                    

                    song.  To remember me.                                 

                                                                           

          Violet begins tearing up.                                        

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          They hug.                                                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (to David)                                        

                    Poor kids.  They have to say                           

                    goodbye so soon.  They hardly got                      

                    to spend much time together.                           

                                                                           

          David places his hand on her shoulder, and she puts hers on      

          top of it.                                                       

                                                                           

          As the song nears its end, Henry and Violet stop                 

          hugging.  Violet and Sir Morgan begin to walk toward the         

          portal, but Emma gets up and walks over to Violet, holding a     

          bottle.                                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, um, sorry about your heart,                       

                    earlier.                                               

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                    It’s okay.  You did what you had to                    

                    do.  You could have asked, though.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I probably should have.  So, this                      

                    might sound awkward, but can I                         

                    borrow some tears?  A dwarf got                        

                    trapped in a tree, and only a tear                     

                    of first heartbreak can free him.                      

                                                                           

                              VIOLET                                       

                    Sure.  If it will help someone.                        

                                                                           

          Violet wipes of a tear and puts it in the bottle.  She wipes     

          her other eye and puts that tear in the bottle, as well.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Regina gets up, and she and Emma walk over to Henry.  They       

          hug him, as he watches his first love leave through the          

          portal.  The song finishes when she walks through.               

                                                                           

                              MERLIN                                       

                    I have to go, too.  To watch over                      

                    Camelot.  But my Apprentice will                       

                    stay behind.                                           

                                                                           

          The Apprentice nods.  Merlin, Guinevere, and Lancelot escort     

          Arthur through he portal.                                        

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    I should be going, too.  When the                      

                    Curse hit, I was on a diplomatic                       

                    mission to Arendelle.  Shan’t keep                     

                    Queen Elsa waiting!                                    

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    So, when I get to the other side of                    

                    the portal I just have to feed this                    

                    to Angus, and he’ll grow back to                       

                    full size?                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (nods)                                            

                    Yep.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MERIDA                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Merida walks thought the portal.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          A TEENAGE BOY with long, silver hair is walking toward the       

          diner.  Suddenly, a blast of the stray Darkness hits             

          him.  He screams.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          The boy’s scream catches Lily’s ear, and she gets up,            

          attempting to get outside.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          The boy looks down at his stomach to see a glowing letter        

          X.  It fades away.                                               

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    No, no.  Not again.                                    

                                                                           

          He runs away, just in time for Lily to get outside, followed     

          by Maleficent and Archie.                                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (screaming)                                       

                    Richie!                                                

                                                                           

          Maleficent begins crying in terror.  She falls into Archie’s     

          arms, and the camera cranes up.                                  

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
